


All You Need is Love

by TheHappyGeek



Category: Covert Affairs
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHappyGeek/pseuds/TheHappyGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auggie Anderson and Annie Walker have decided to become a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Need is Love

Chapter 1:  
Annie Walker sat on a plane coming home to D.C. from a three mission to Europe. She was ready to come home and start more desk-type job at the C.I.A. She missed her family and her friends and the great American food.   
The plane touched down at approximately three in the afternoon, Annie hustled off the plane headed down to baggage claim.   
The airport was packed and it took Annie ten minutes to get to the baggage claim area, and finally she went to her baggage carousel.   
She noticed someone at the end of the carousel.  
“AUGGIE!” She yelled as she ran to him.  
The man smiled, “Annie!”   
She ran into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and lightly touching the curls at the base of his neck.  
Auggie’s arms wrapped around Annie’s waist and squeezed as he nestled his face into her sweet smelling hair. He didn’t want to let go. He never had wanted to let go of her, but he had. She was to good for him.  
Annie heard Auggie’s soft sobs into her hair, “Auggie? Are you okay?”  
“Yes. I just am so happy you are back.”  
“Well I am back. For good.”  
Auggie lifted his head out of Annie’s hair stepped back for a minute, “I bet you look beautiful, Annie.” He said as his eyes leaked.  
Annie ran her thumb under his eyes wiping away the tears carefully, “So how have you been?” she grabbed her suitcase from the carousel.  
“Busy. With work. I’m divorced.”  
“Jesus, Auggie. I’m sorry.”  
Auggie smiled, “It was for the best. I wasn’t in love with her. So I guess I’m not sorry. So, I guess what I am really wondering is if I can take you for a drink?” Annie linked arms with Auggie and helped lead him outside where there was a car waiting for them.  
“Gee. Auggie. I would love too, but I just don’t know.” Annie said she helped him into the car.  
Auggie slid in carefully as did Annie, “Annie, please. I would really like to.”  
“Fine one drink, tomorrow?”  
“Sure, or why don’t we swing by my place tonight and I’ll cook some dinner and we can have some wine or beer?”  
Annie looked at the blind man and smiled, “Fine.”  
“137 Maple lane,” Auggie told the driver, who in turn nodded back at the instructions. “And You know that you want to, Annie.” Auggie said as he folded his hands in his lap.  
Annie smiled at Auggie and lightly pushed his shoulder with her pointer finger, “Yes, Auggie.... You look good.”  
“Thanks. I have been working out a lot since you left. Started lifting again, and boxing.” Auggie explained as his eyes shifted.  
He was tracking noise in the car and outside. This was something Annie was very used to.  
Ten minutes later they arrived at the apartment building.  
Auggie followed Annie out of the car and held the crook of her arm. She got her suitcase and then led Auggie to the apartment building door.  
Auggie withdrew his keys from his pocket and felt around for the right key, the last one on his key ring, and he slid it into the locking mechanism. He pushed the door and they entered the apartment building.   
The tiny hallways made it easy for Auggie to navigate, except for when there were multiple people in the hallway, “My apartment is the tenth on this floor.” Annie nodded slightly. “You nodding, Walker? Cause I swear I can hear it.”  
Annie laughed for the first time in months as they reached the tenth apartment, “Gosh, Auggie. How I have missed your sense of humor.”  
“I’ve missed you laughing at my jokes.” Auggie felt around for the second to last key on his key ring and slid it into the lock.  
He pushed the door lightly and they were within three steps of his front hall.   
His apartment was small, the hallway was painted a light grey, it was simple and elegant, and the area was clean. Very clean. Unlike Auggie’s desk at work.  
“Wow, Auggie, your apartment is gorgeous.”  
“Thanks, Annie. I try to keep it clean, so I can get around easily and not trip.” He said as he put his cane against a wall and dropped his keys in the key bowl.  
Annie stepped into Auggie’s family room and found photos in frames neatly set on the tables.   
Photos of a smiling little boy being held by his seemingly doting parents, a little boy sitting on a park bench with three older boys. Photos of older family members.  
Auggie appeared at Annie’s side, “Those are my family member.”  
“They seem nice.” Annie said with a smile.  
“I guess. I have four mean-ass older brothers though, but you don’t wanna hear about that.”  
Annie smiled again, “ I don’t mind, Auggie, you’re my friend.”  
Oh great. The friend zone... Again... Nice job, Auggie. Auggie thought to himself.   
He was going to really try to get Annie to like him, well she liked him, but not in that way.   
Auggie snapped out of it, “Yeah. I just don’t think that hearing my problems would interest you.”   
He started walking to the kitchen, being careful not to knock into anything, “Wine? Beer?”  
“Auggie, you know me. Beer.”   
“That’s my girl.” He realized what he said and turned away and grabbed two beers out of the fridge as if nothing had happened. “Annie Walker’s back everybody.” He handed her a beer.  
“Well, I toast to being back.”   
They toasted to Annie’s return and then sat down on Auggie’s couch.  
Even though Auggie was blind, his house also catered towards seeing individuals, he had a television and non-braille books in his bookshelfs.  
When Annie leaned back on the couch to get comfortable there was a squeak, “What was that?” She reached behind herself and found a child’s toy.  
“Ah..... Yeah. That’s my nieces. She was looking for that actually.” Annie handed Auggie the toy and he held it in his hands, “She cried for hours when she got home. I told her that I would search for him, but I didn’t have time to search for it after I watched her.”  
“You watch your niece?” Annie asked.   
Her heart was swelling on the inside, how could this man be so amazing.  
Auggie chuckled, “Yeah. I take care of her and her brothers every weekend, so their parents can have time to themselves. They’re cute too.” Auggie pointed to a photo on the table.  
“They’re adorable Auggie. The little girl looks so much like you.”  
It was true she had Auggie’s hair and his eyes. She looked like she could even be Auggie’s child.  
“Thanks. You should come see them some time. I’m sure they would like to see a pretty girl to play with.”  
Annie figured now was the time, “You think I’m pretty, Auggie?”  
“Of course, Walker. I mean sure I can’t see you but you sound very pretty and from what I have heard everyone wants you.” Auggie said as he put the toy on the table.  
Annie smiled, “But do you want me?” Auggie sat there for a moment. “Sorry, I don’t know what I was saying.”  
“No, Annie. I do.” Auggie said as he cupped her face in his hands, feeling her hair wrap around his fingers, her sweet smelling hair. Annie smiled and buried her face in Auggie’s neck, breathing in his sweet scent. “I’ve missed you so much, Annie.”  
“I’ve missed you too, Auggie.” Annie said as she held his hand.  
Auggie took a deep breath, “Annie, I know that you’ve just gotten back and everything, but... I don’t want to waste a minute. I think that I have wasted too much time already. I don’t want to waste more. Annie, I love you. Please, don’t hate me for telling you, but I want you to be my girlfriend. I want to give us a go.”  
“Auggie, how could I hate you? That makes no sense. And, I don’t know.” Auggie frowned. “Yes. I know. Yes. I want to give us a go. We can try.”  
Auggie grabbed Annie’s hand, “Thank you so much, Annie. Can I kiss you?”  
“Of course.”  
Auggie lifted a shaking hand and placed it behind Annie’s neck lifting her mouth up to his, and pressing their lips together. He felt his pants tightening and tried to cover it.  
After a long embrace Annie looked down and said, “Oh.”  
“Annie. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I just have been dreaming about this moment for a very long time. And that was everything I could have ever wanted. It was amazing.”  
Annie sighed and put her hand against the side of his face, “Auggie, it’s okay. I understand.”  
Auggie nodded lightly, “Thank you, Annie. Can I take you out to dinner tonight?”  
“Auggie, if you want to that would be very nice.”  
“I want to.”  
“Okay. Can we go lie down for a bit first, I’m kinda tired.”  
Auggie smiled, “Of course, Walker.”  
Auggie got up from the couch and grabbed their beers, “Is the bedroom okay?”  
“Sure.”  
Auggie led Annie to his bedroom. A large white walled room with minimal furniture and only sparse decoration.  
Auggie put the beers on the bedside table as Annie jumped into his bed. His sheets had been neat up until the point that Annie had jumped into his bed.   
Auggie eased himself into his bed and got underneath the covers, Annie came up next to him and curled up. She put her head on his chest listening to the light thumping of his heart.  
“So. Does this mean that I’m your girlfriend, Auggie Anderson?”  
He smiled and laughed, “Yeah. If you want to.” She snuggled in closer. “I guess that’s a yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always taking ideas for things to add.


End file.
